Alternate Universe Of Grojband Season 1
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: The Grojband Universe is an alternate. Katrina Riffin starts a band with her three best friends everything's great except for their lyrics. Katrina uses her older brother's Corey's diary to get lyrics full of angst.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

**C****haracters Of AUOG:**

**Katrina -** _(Protagonist)_ Lead singer and guitarist_** (Same thing but no braces, a purple beanie with a skull with a bow, t-shirt saying Starlight's and skull earrings)**_

**Nick- **_Bass player_ _and band manager **(Same thing except no jacket)**_

**Mina-** _keyboard player_ _**(Same thing)**_

**Kon-** _Drummer_ _**(The same thing except not brothers with Kin)**_

**Corey-** _(Antagonist)__** (Black T-shirt, orange trousers, braces, blue hair)**_

**Kin-** _(On and Off Antagonist)_ _**(Where's the same thing)**_

**Laney-** _Popular girl in school_ _**(wears the same thing but with longer hair)**_

_**Trent**\- (Secoundary Antogonist) **(Same as Katrina but shorter hair, purple trousers and a blue beanie with a skull on it.)**_

_**Nicki**\- Bass player** (Same as Nick but with a blue skirt and longer hair with a flower)** _

_**Mitch**\- Band manager and keyboard player** (Same as Mina but green trousers)**_

_**Konnie**\- Drummer **(Same as the show)**_

_**Alex- **Starlight's Groupie **(Same as Allie but shorter hair)**_

_**Kai-** Starlight's Groupie** (Same as Kate but shorter hair)**_

_**AN: Hey guys, so what I am doing is I am re writing this story again because of how bad the story was. I will write the first episode tomorrow and the second episode on Friday. I will not be doing 'Ask Starlight's' unfortunately because I feel like I doing it to quickly which I only wrote one chapter. So I hope you are excited to the first episode and feel free to tell me what episode you want me to write about, just PM me or type it in the reviews. Also please vote on my poll. Bye guys.**_


	2. Episode 1: Where Insperation Comes From

**Got a friends that's really cool,**  
**stealing words from you know who,**  
**playing gigs as we can,**  
**trying to impress our fans.**  
**Older brother goes berserk.**  
**His temper is his biggest quirk.**  
**I got a crazy plan that might just work.**  
**Now, We're gunna rock**  
**and we're gunna roll.**  
**We are Starlights Whoa-oa-oa!**

In the garage, there was 4 teenagers who was just relaxing in the garage, whilst one of the starlight's member was making up lyrics and she is called Katrina Riffin.

"Hero's are hero's and villains are villains something blah blah." Katrina kept singing.

"Newbies newbies going to be wannabes... arg they suck!" Katrina stopped for a second and then angrily shouted at the last part she had said.

"What are you so angry about?" The dirty blonde said which was Nick.

"My lyrics sucks." The pink haired girl said.

"Come on Kat, don't get mad just cause you can't make up lyrics." Katrina gave Nick a glare.

"Wow Nick, that's really good advice." Katrina said sarcastically.

"Katrina, if you want to make up better lyrics then just think of something that inspires you."

The teal haired girl said which was Mina. "Yh, that might be a good idea." Katrina smiled. "I might put you as band manager." Katrina said as Nick looked disappointed.

"Hey, that's my job!" Nick raised his voice as everyone looked at Nick with a wired look.

"Relax NickS, I was just kidding." Katrina said wrapping one of her arms around Nick's shoulders and he had blushed a bit of red.

"Hey dudes, I found a burger if anyone wants it." The black haired drummer said as everyone gave Kon a disgusted. "Ewww dude." Nick said as they all heard squealing outside the garage, Katrina had opened the garage door and saw two 9 year olds outside. One of them had brown hair with glasses which he was called Kai, and the other one had blonde hair and his name was Alex.

"OMG, its Starlight's." Kai squealed.

"Hey awesome groupies, what are you doing here?" Katrina smiled.

"Laney Penn is coming into town this Friday at 5pm." Alex said excitedly.

"Wait Laney Penn?" Katrina asked as the groupies nodded.

"Also, the winner gets to win a special date with Laney." Alex explained more.

"Guys that's Corey's ex girlfriend." Katrina explained to the band.

"So? why are you worried?" Nick asked.

"I'm worried because I told Laney that he stole her phone and she just broke up with him. That is why he is so mean to us." Katrina said.

Corey had walked downstairs with Kin and sat on his blue car, "Well, well well guess who it is Dumblights, what is going on?" The blue haired boy said.

"Oh, were talking about who will win a date with Laney Penn." Kon said to blue haired braces boy.

"Kon!" Everyone shouted at Kon for blabbering out as Corey smiled.

"So, what do I have to do to win this date with Laney Penn." Corey smiled deviously. "All you have to do is write your name on a ticket and put it in the box ,and then she pulls out the ticket and reveal the winner." Kon explained as Starlight's glared at Kon. "I am so entering." Corey said. "Can I enter." Kin asked. "Your not in this episode, so how can you enter?" Corey said as Kin left the episode.

* * *

"Now what, Mr Bratty aka Corey is going to enter the contest to win back his ex. What are we going to do Kat?" Nick complained "We haven't got any lyrics and Corey is gonna win a date with miss popular." Nick was complaining more as Katrina was getting annoyed ,and had slapped Nick around the face.

"Nicks, get a hold of yourself, we will get lyrics and Corey will not win a date with Laney Penn!" Katrina shouted at Nick.

"But how Katrina?" Mina asked. "Like you said Mina inspiration." Katrina said.

"But what is the inspiration?" Kon said. "Corey's diary." Katrina answered. Starlight's was very shocked of how Katrina can find lyrics.

"Well, how?" Mina questioned her best friend.

_Flashback_

_Katrina was going through Corey's stuff and had a diary with an X on it. "Well, what do we have here." Katrina said to her self. _

_ "Dear diary,_

_I have a massive on this red head girl and I want to tell her how I feel. But I'm too scared if she has a more bigger crush on Kin. Whenever I feel love-struck I always talk to my tiger Ms Penny (I used her last name and put in the 'y' so people wouldn't think I'm completely in love with Laney)." Katrina couldn't stop laughing of what Corey said in his diary. When she couldn't stop laughing, a piece of paper had fell out his diary. 'When Corey Riffin goes angry, love-struck or upset he will go into a certain diary mode, which means he will be writing lyrics of how he feels.' Signed Doctor Ryan. "I can't wait to show this to the guys."_

_End Of Flashback._

"That's awesome Katrina, but one thing. How do we get lyrics from your brother?" Nick asked the pink haired girl.

"Easy, all we have to do is mess up with his emotions with him not being the winner and then he will go into diary mode. And I got a crazy plan that just might."

**Katrina got a plan that just might work**

"Use guys got the plan. Mina, you go into the barrel and find a different name while the rest of us looks out for Corey."

Katrina explained the whole plan as everyone nodded their heads. Everyone had headed where they were suppose to be as Mina went into the barrel and looked through the names which all said Corey.

Katrina had got her walkie talkie and said urgently to Mina, "Corey Riffin at 12:00."

"Guess who's gonna win a special date with Laney. It will certainly not be your boy band since they don't have the charms that I have." Corey said as Kon and Nick gave Corey a death glare.

"Well lets see who will win." Corey had left and had turned the wheel barrel, where Mina kept spinning around.

"Where did I put the name." Mina had looked around the barrel and had found it in her pocket. "Bingo! or not." Mina had stayed silence until someone grabbed the ticket and went to revel the winners name.

"The winner of who will get a date me is..." Laney announced as Corey interrupted her.

"Thankyou Thankyou, I would like to thank my audience for nominating me." Corey gave a speech as everyone blankly looked at him.

"Kon Kujira!" Laney announced as Corey was shock then turned angry. "What! I demand a recount!" Corey had shouted furiously.

"Its diary time." Katrina smiled as Corey went into angry mode.

"Got it!" Katrina had smiled to herself again and had sang the song.

"Count us in Kon!" Katrina yelled with excitement.

"1,2,3,4." Kon shouted.

**(Can't remember to forget you Rihanna and Shakira don't own the song)**

The crowd had cheered with excitement as Corey looked really angry.

"Kin, come now!" Corey shouted on the phone.

"Bbut yyyou said II'm not in this episode." Kin said in a trembling voice as Corey smashed his phone on the floor and screamed in passion, "I hate this episode!"

"I got a special date with a red haired girl, see ya guys." Kon said as Laney took his hand, and had left the episode.

"So Kat, learned anything from today's experience?" Nick said to the lead singer as the spotlight shined on her.

"Yes Nicks I did, our band isn't really about how good we sound and how bad are lyrics are, its all about the music and us." Katrina had said her moral as the spotlight stopped shining on her.

"Katrina, those would've made some awesome lyrics." Nick said giving advice.

"Maybe next time i'll make up my own lyrics, thanks for coming out everyone." Katrina had closed the garage door.

**AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring or too long. BTW Laney and Kon are not dating if you thought they were. It took me like 2 and a half hours to write this chapter. If use guys got any suggestions of what episode I should do about, PM me or type it in the reviews. Bye guys, new episode out will be out later today.**


	3. Episode 2: Evil Dead

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
stealing words from you know who,  
playing gigs as we can,  
trying to impress our fans.  
Older brother goes berserk.  
His temper is his biggest quirk.  
I got a plan that might just work.  
Now, We're gunna rock  
and we're gunna roll.  
We are Starlight's  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

At Elementary High, Kon and Mina had terrified faces as they saw a shadow coming towards them. They was trembling in fear and had started screaming. "Ahhhhh!" They both screamed in horror as the shadow came closer which turned out to be Nick in the dark. Nick had given Mina and Kon a wired look with Mina and Kon still screaming still being terrified of Nick.

"Quit doing that!" Nick was annoyed.

"Then stop wearing girl clothes." Kon told Nick as he looked at his clothes and growled. "Grrr!" Nick growled at Kon, fire coming from his body.

Katrina had come through the doors with a smile on her face. "Fellow Starlins, what is the one thing you always wanted in our gig?" Katrina said to her band. "Lyrics that is useful." Nick answered as an X went onto his face.

"Is it, you got a new amp with a freaky skull on it." Mina pointed out.

"So close, it's a freaky amp with a skull on it which glows in the dark." Katrina explained as she stared at the amp for a second.

"If it gave us cool lyrics, that would be so cool." Katrina smiled.

"Iit's cool Kat but..." Nick said as Katrina hushed him. "I know Nick, and I'm sorry for blanking you all this time when you had ideas." Katrina grabbed Nick's shoulder and brought him towards her face ,as Nick had hearts in his eyes.

Inside Nick's brain 'OMG OMG Katrina face is on my face.'

"Oh btw I was supposed to say nice costume, you look like an actual girl." Katrina added as Nick's brain got out of his head, 'THAT'S IT I QUIT!" The brain furiously said as he got out of Nick's head.

Corey and Kin had walked into the gym, Corey giving them a glare.

"All loser lame bands has gone to go." Corey said.

"On this poster, were her to provide musical accompaniment, as advertised!" Katrina smiled when Corey had looked at the poster then took the paper off Katrina.

"Oh you know what, the school hates your music!" Corey said sweetly than angrily. Corey had gotten a microphone and screamed, "BAM!" Corey shouted as it brought all of them to a wired garden with lots of gravestones.

"Uhhh guy's where are we?" Katrina asked.

"I know, I can smash these rocks all day!" Kon said excitedly.

"Umm Kon that's a gravestone not a rock." Nick said.

"Oh well." Kon shrugged his shoulders as Nick slapped his hand on his forehead because of Kon's stupidity.

"Ok guys what would you rather do, we rather scream for help because were in a graveyard." Katrina explained.

"I vote that!" Kon interrupted Katrina rasing his hand.

"Or we can rock out the most scariest place ever! And they'll know were the coolest band ever!" Katina shouted excitedly.

"Sounds fun and not creepy at all." Nick smiled to Katrina's suggestion.

"But one question, if the amp blasted us here, then what blasted the amp here?" Mina asked standing on the amp.

"Dun Dun Dun!" Kon made sound effects while they all had scared faces.

"No seriously, I don't have a clue?" Mina shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kin and Corey is in the school gym with a large cardboard box in front of them.

"I was up all night finishing my costume and got time making those origami bats you wanted." Kin explained as he opened the box with origami bats flying out of the box.

"It's always about Origami Origami. Well about origam'e'!" Corey selfishly shouted at Kin.

"I knew you would say that, so I made this origami of you." Kin got an origami Corey out of the box looking exactly like me.

"Uggg where's Laney, she should've been here by now to ask me to the dance! Doesn't she know this is my dream!" Corey went towards the coffin and opened it up with a red-haired boy inside.

"Yes finally, I'm free!" The red-haired boy said as Corey closed the door on his face.

"Uggg what could she be doing than ditching me off with another guy!" Corey complained.

Laney was at graveyard where Starlights was.

"I miss you Dog Amy the dog, stay good Amy." Laney had tears rolling down her eyes while, Starlights was playing there music as Katrina started singing her own lyrics (for once).

**Halloween can sound so creepy,**  
**when you sing all ghostly just be like whoooo!.**

After Katrina's song, zombies under the grave started slightly opening their eyes and started walking around the graveyard,which caused the amp to turn into a glowing red. Starlights kept hearing moaning from the zombies, they kept walking slowly.

"Moooooooooan!" One of the zombies moaned.

"Does my lyrics seriously suck?" Katrina asked her band.

"Yes, but surprisingly, something else is wired." Nick said.

"Pssh, it's possible those zombies!" Kon spat.

"Zombie's yikes!" Everyone shaked in fear. Laney's dog had pooped out in an expected moment and started biting Laney's head.

"Owww bad Amy!" Laney shouted at her dog and transformed into a zombie.

"Brains!" Laney screamed.

"You know we should've done something there?" The dirty blonde asked.

"It's not like we made the zombies come out from the dead." Katrina smiled.

***THE ZOMBIE ARE UNDEAD***

The 4 teenagers had entered to a shop called Chipper's where there was silence for a minute until Mina had gently tapped the bell on the counter. A girl who appeared had ginger hair with pigtails wearing a green buttoned top.

"Welcome to Chipper's store, care to try some cheese!" The girl cheerfully shouted.

"Ooo don't mind if I do!" Kon took chesse from the plate which caused him to fart out ghosts from his butt.

"We would like to take back one evil amp please." Nick said.

"Ok, a few simple questions!" Chipper cheerfully said again.

"Apparently, it's a girl." Mina said as Chipper looked confused. Mina pointed at Nick as Chipper smiled while Nick gave Mina a glare.

"Next question!" Chipper smiled.

"Are you unhappy of the style?" Chipper said to Nick.

"No." He said.

"Super!" She happily said.

"Did it fail to glow in the dark?" Chipper asked another question.

"No, it seems pretty cool!" Nick smiled.

"Did zombies appear?" She got right close to Nick's face.

"That's the one." Nick pointed.

"Sorry but we don't allow returns that involves myths." Chipper explained as they got sad faces on their face.

"Your kidding? Is it to late to say the amp failed to glow in the dark. "Nick said as the girl gave him a glare while he was laughing nervously.

"Will be leaving, happy Halloween!" Katrina said as they left the shop.

***PACMAN TRANSITION***

"Well that didn't turn out how we expected?" Mina started the conversation.

"Well at least we got free cheese." Nick said as he started to her a wired noise.

"Seriously dude! What have you ate today?" Nick put his hand up and down near his nose.

"That wasn't my butt, at least it wasn't." Kon said as he saw zombies coming near by.

"Z-z-zo-om-mobies" Kon said in fear. Kon had grabbed Nick's shoulders and shouted in his face, "ZOMBIES!" They all had terrified faces and started shrieking in fear.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran while Kon was out of breath, breathing so loud. They only passed one block where they were originally, with the zombies going after them.

"Well I think we have some time to figure this out now?" Katrina said unexpectedly.

Meanwhile at the school, everyone was dressed up in their Halloween costume while Corey saw Laney entering the doors moaning. Corey was imagining Laney as a princess while Kin got in the way looking like an pig.

"Finished! What do you think Corey?" Kin asked his bestfriend.

"I think your Laney's view of me Kin!" He pushed Kin on the floor.

"This is my chance, Laney's going to me!" Corey smiled.

"MUSIC! Ugg who doesn't book a band." Corey kicked the jukebox and started playing music.

Katrina finds a dead end which meant no escape for them.

"Why are we here?" Mina asked.

"It seems cosy." Katrina smiled as she get bitten in the leg by Alex and Kai.

"Ow! Oh no our favourite groupies had turned into zombies!" Katrina screamed.

The two groupies shock their heads.

"Zombies, why would you think that?" Kai asked.

"Hey cool girl costume?" Alex complimented Nick's costume as he screamed in rage.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT WEARING A GIRL'S COSTUUUMME!" Nick losing his temper.

"Ohhh now they turned into zombies!" Mina said to Kon. The two small boys had turned into zombies. All of the zombies starts listening to the music that is coming from the school.

"Their crawling to the music. Come on guys, to the school." Katrina said excitedly as the 3 Stalights members was confused of what Katrina said. "Alright, I know that busting into that school will most likely result in our brains being eaten right our of our skulls or maybe our ears or possibly through our nostrils." Katrina put her hand on her head showing her brain, then putting her fingers through her ears, and then her nostrils.

"Wiked!" Mina and Kon high fived each other.

"What was my plan again?" Katrina said feeling confused.

"You said we go to the school." Nick replied.

"Oh right, let's go!" Katrina said excitedly as her band followed her.

***LET'S ALL GO TO THE SCHOOL***

All of the zombies were terrorizing the school while Corey was swooning over Laney coming near him.

"Swoon! All of those romantic movies are right, the best things in life is always in slow motion!" Corey gushed. A zombie Laney was coming over to Corey with his lips pointing, waiting to be kissed. Starlights had just busted inside with the zombies attacking the students.

"Let's do this!" Katrina shouted while Mina had looked a bit confused.

"Ummm Katrina, what are we basically doing?" Mina asked the pink haired girl.

"Oh yh right uhhh." Katrina had turned dumbstruck. Katrina sees Corey and Laney about to kiss until Kin interrupts their kiss.

"Hey guys!" Kin said.

"Uggg Kin go away, me and Laney are about to kiss!" Corey raised his voice.

"But Katrina wanted you to see my costume. I'm Celixa King of the brain world!" Kin said presenting his costume.

"Soon you'll be the Brainly Broken, if you don't..." Corey got interrupted by Laney while looking at Kin's costume.

"Me like brain's." Laney said as Kin had a terrified look on his face a screamed running away from Laney. Corey starts getting jealous and starts to feel rage inside of him.

"Since when do girls like BRAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!" Corey had went into angry mode, with the diary landing into a zombies hand as Katrina grabbed the diary.

"Jackpot!" Katrina smiled. "Let's rock this school, count us in Kon!" Katrina said to the drummer.

"1,2,3,4!" Kon shouted loudly.

Starlights had played their instruments on stage. "Laney bite me bite me!" Corey complained as Laney bit Corey's head.

"We are so going out now! Is this happiness!" Corey had turned into a zombie.

"Brains!" Corey moved so slowly.

"Cue lightning!" Katrina said as lightning went onto the amp, as they all started playing their instruments.

**(Thriller Michael Jackson sang by Katrina)**

After the song everyone had turned back to normal, not remembering what happened while being zombies.

"Huh what happened?" Laney asked confusingly.

"I'm pretty sure you were about to kiss me!" Corey scooted closer to Laney as she pushed him away from her.

"Ewww no, not in a million years! I'm going out for something to eat!" Laney went away.

"Laney! Wait! I'll come with you, just in case you might get kidnapped!" Corey had went after Laney.

"Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us." Nick said as Katrina was going to make her moral.

"True!" Katrina pointed out as the spotlight shined on her.

"And, you know what else we've learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's pop culture has assigned them, when all is said and done, their all just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of the party. Thanks for coming out, and enjoy your brains, before someone else does." Katrina said her moral as she gotton eaten by a midget zombie.

"OW!" Katrina screamed in pain.

* * *

**AN: OMG I forgot about this story, I am so sorry! =( It's been like almost two months since I uploaded a chapter! I hope use guys liked this chapter and enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions on what episodes I should do, go ahead! BTW sorry for some grammar error's. bye guys. =)**


	4. Episode 3: Party Rockers

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
stealing words from you know who,  
playing gigs as we can,  
trying to impress our fans.  
Older brother goes berserk.  
His temper is his biggest quirk.  
I got a plan that might just work.  
Now, We're gunna rock  
and we're gunna roll.  
We are Starlight's  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

In the Riffin garage, the 4 teenagers was bored while Nick was laying on the floor, Kon was on the couch, Mina was on the table and Katrina was on the stage laying on her back.

"I'm so bored!" Kon whined.

"My brain feels like" Katrina got off the stage blowing a raspberry.

"Dudes, since when did we become boring?" Katrina asked her band.

"I know we use to have so much fun, maybe were getting older." Mina thought.

"Maybe we can steal lyrics from Corey's diary?" Nick suggested.

"Corey's gone out for a couple of hours." Katrina said, as Katrina's father comes in.

"Katrina, since you are older enough to be in this house alone without a babysitter, I am allowing you to be home alone while I go out for the night." Katrina's father said, while Katrina was smiling massively.

"Thankyou Thankyou!" Katrina was hugging her dad tightly.

"It's ok pumpkin, just no funny business,ok?" Mr Riffin reassured her. Katrina had nodded at her father.

"Ok, use kids have fun remember no funny buissness." Mr Riffin strictly said leaving the garage. Katrina squealed like a fan girl going towards her band.

"Guys, we can have a rockin party tonight here!" Katrina had jumped up and dad.

"Um Kat, didn't your dad say no funny business?" Nick reassured her.

"Come on Nick, please?" Katrina kept giving Nick bambi eyes which brought out her pink eyes. Nick had sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm telling you its a bad idea." Nick said.

"Chillax party popper don't ruien our fun." Kon said trying to open bag of chips, while Nick growled furiously.

"Ok Mina you tell everyone about the party, Kon you go buy the food for the party, Nick you go get the decorations and I'll organise this garage! Let's do this Starlights!" The band joined hands.

"Operation: to having the most rocking party in the history of parties!" Katrina said while Nick gave her a confused look.

"Maybe Party Rockers." Nick corrected her, as Katrina nodded.

"Party Rockers!" All of them but Kon said. "Milky Clicky!" Kon screamed while Katrina, Mina and Nick paused giving Kon a wired look. "Oh right, operation party rockers!" Kon said nervously.

***WHOOZA WHAZZA WHAT NOW***

"Ok Mina you check if we got everything." Katrina said.

"Ok Katrina you got the garage ready?" Mina said clicking her pen.

"Check!" Katrina gave Mina a thumbs up as she ticked of the boxes they need to do.

"Nick decorations?" Mina asked Nick. "Got them right here." Nick said holding the decorations.

"Kon food?" Mina asked the black haired teenager who had looked nervous.

"Kon." Mina said having serious eyes as Kon blurtered out his sentence.

"I may of ate some of the food, when I was walking." Kon explained as the band rolled their eyes.

"Great!" Nick said sarcastically. "Will just live without the food, at least we have a party!" Katrina squealed.

***PARTY TIME TRANSITION***

The band had just finished decorating the garage with tinsel, a disco ball and a dance floor.

"Wow Mina where did you get this automatic dance floor?" Katrina asked the teal haired girl.

"Oh I invented it Katrina I hope that's ok?" Mina smiled.

"Are you kidding of course it's ok! We have a dancefloor that people wants to go to!" Katrina bursted in with excitement. Starlights had cheered until they had heard knocking on the garage door. Katrina had opened the door seeing Katrina's school being here cheering.

"Woah Mina, how many people did you invite?" Katrina asked.

"Well I did the calculations, and all together... 223 people plus Party Damial." Mina said clicking the buttons on her calculator while Katrina eyes had widened. "That is...AWESOME!" Katrina shouted as the people outside cheered and went inside.

The song playing in the background was Party On The Floor by DJ Earworm were everyone was dancing, eating (They brought the food again) and chatting. Katrina saw Nick, Kon and Mina chatting and decided to go to them.

"So what do you think of this party?" Katrina asked her 3 band mates.

"It awesome Kat!" Kon said.

"I'm not gonna lie Kat, but this party rocks!" Nick jumped up and down with Katrina smiled.

"Thanks guys what would I do without you?" Katrina hugged her 3 best friends.

"This party rocks dude totally a 10!" Party Danimal said in his rocking voice.

"Guys Party Danimal total rated us a 10 how cool is that?" The pink haired guitarist said going onto the dance floor.

"Hey Nick we know your crush on Katrina." Mina whispered to Nicks ear which caused him to blush.

"What are you talking about me having a crush on Katrina?" Nick said nervously while blushing a sweat of red.

"We know you give her googly eyes when she touches you. Come on Romeo dance with her." Nick was blushing deep red because of Mina knowing about Nick's darkest secret. "Ok it's true I had on Katrina for a while, but use two can't tell anyone or else." Nick threatened them.

"Ok promise! Now got get her tiger!" Kon said as Nick left the duo.

"Ummm Nick are you ok? You seem kinda red." Katrina asked Nick with him blushing.

"Y-y"Y-yh I'm ok, I-I j-just w-wanted to ask y-you if you want to d-dance with me?" Nick was blushing even more due to him stuttering in his sentence.

"Um sure Nick that's sounds cool." Katrina said blushing a bit on her pale cheeks and took Nick's hands. "They seem so cute!" Kon said. "I know." Mina said. "So Nick, why did you wanted to dance with me?" Katrina asked the dirty blonde teenager.

"Umm ok ok before this gets to wired I want to confess. For a while I had.." Nick had got interrupted by the garage door opening which reviled to be Corey, Kin and Laney.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GARAGE!" Corey screamed in anger.

"Your garage it's basically our garage!" Katrina argued.

"I'm telling dad that you and your friends are having a party from the kids in your grade." Corey evily said to his sister.

"This party is the worst totally negative 1." Party Danimal said into his recorder.

"Oh come on Corey, loosen up a bit." Laney said to the bratty blue-haired teen.

"Fine!" Corey groaned.

"Thanks Laney!" Katrina whispered into Laney's ear.

***COREY IS SO UPTIGHT TRANSITION***

Everyone was having fun were Katrina and Nick was dancing.

"So Nicks, what was you going to tell me?" Katrina asked.

"Oh nothing I forgot it." Nick said nervously again.

Meanwhile Laney was sitting on the chair alone texting on the phone when Kin was going to her until Corey pushed him out of the way.

"This is my moment to dance with Laney not you!" Corey shouted at the nerdy black haired teen.

"I'm sorry Corey, but she looked lonely." Kin shrieked.

"You go to tell me first before asking Laney!" Corey restricted him as he went towards Laney.

"So wanna dance?" Corey put his hands while Laney smiled a excepting Corey's offer. Katrina saw Corey and Laney dancing and got her phone out texting Mina and Kon. Mina and Kon was dancing like dorks until they received a text from Katrina.

"Katrina said. _Corey is about to go into Lovey Dovey so get ready to rock! :D_" Mina said reading the text.

"Awesome!" Kon shouted with enthusiastic. Katrina and Nick saw Laney kiss Corey's cheek which made him fill with joy.

"OMG!" Corey jumped up going into Lovey Dovey mode. After a dramatic minute, Corey had fell down on the ground with Kin catching him. Katrina had caught Corey's blue diary and got on stage along with Nick, Mina and Kon.

"Hello Party Dudes are you ready for a rocking time!" Katrina shouted in the microphone.

"Count us in Kon!" Katrina said as Kon used his drumsticks to pound the drums.

"1,2,3,4!" Kon shouted into the microphone.

**(I Got A Feeling By Black Eyed Peas sang by Katrina ft Nick)**

Katrina had finished the last bit of her song with everyone cheering for her band and knew they will be big.

"This party is awesome defiantly a one big 10!" Party Danimal reviewed.

Corey was looking at Laney who was cheering for Katrina's band.

"So Lanes, do you want me to walk you home?" Corey offered while smiling.

"Umm why not it is pretty dark so I guess, but just don't call me Lanes again because we are just friends." Laney explained with them both leaving the episode.

"I think this party have actually might of went well!" Katrina said as the band did hand actions telling her that her dad is behind her listening.

"I mean we should do this every time my dad's gone out for the night." Katrina said smiling as she felt a touch on her shoulder which made her eyes widened. She had turned around revealing it was her father who had looked furious.

"Oh really explaining how you had throwed a house party inviting guests that I didn't approve! While I'm out! Katrina Ellen Riffin you are in a world of trouble!" Mr Riffin furiously shouted at the teenage girl who had gulped in fear as Nick, Mina and Kon sneaked of with Mr Riffin finding out.

"Where do you think you kids are going?" Mr Riffin said having a serious face.

"I am calling your parents to pick use up!" Katrina's dad shouted at the other three Starlins. He had dialled the number calling their parents.

***OH OH OH TRANSITION***

"I can't believe your grounded for a month!" Nick screamed on the phone.

"I know the worst part was I had to clean up the entire garage all by myself with only a mop!" Katrina exclaimed.

"But at least the school know who we are." Mina comforted Katrina at this moment.

"I know, I can't believe were grounded for about 2 weeks." Kon cried.

"Well I better go now before my dad grounds me even more!" Katrina worriedly said.

"Ok, see ya Kat." They all said. Katrina had sighed on her bed as she saw Corey walk pass her bedroom.

"Hey Katrina sucks to be you." Corey did a nasally laugh while Katrina glared at him. Katrina had gotten a soggy tennis ball from her draw and threw it at Corey.

"Sucks to be you too." Katrina laughed looking at the camera.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Katrina said closing the garage door.

* * *

**AN: Finally got this episode done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had decided to do a deleted scenes at the end of the story. I decided to add a bit of Corney and Trinick or Katrinick in.**

**Here are suggestions of what episode you want me to write about next:**

_**Nothing But Double (There opposite gender appears)**_

_**All You Need Is The Fake Love (About Nick and Katrina going on fake dates. Based on All You Need Is Cake)**_

_**Love Triangle- You'll find out for yourselves :) **_

_**Write my own episode (Give me any ideas of what type of episode to write about)**_

_**Bye! =)**_


	5. Episode 4: Nothing But Double

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
stealing words from you know who,  
playing gigs as we can,  
trying to impress our fans.  
Older brother goes berserk.  
His temper is his biggest quirk.  
I got a plan that might just work.  
Now, We're gunna rock  
and we're gunna roll.  
We are Starlight's  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

Nick was on the the table with Kon watching a Sludge Fest commercial where Corey and Laney is there.

"This rots, Sludge Fest is the mighty outdoor music festival in town, and were sitting here." Nick said talking to Kon as Nick switched off the computer.

"While Corey is there with Laney." Nick complained jumping off the computer desk.

"I know what jerk of Corey doing that!" Kon said angrily.

"I wonder how Kat will feel, possibly angry. Speaking of which where is Katrina and Mina?" Kon said. Katrina and Mina was on a lawn mower with Katrina driving and Mina next to her. "Whooooooooooooo!" Katrina screamed with excitement driving a lawn mower.

"Woah Katrina you gave us a fright." Nick said.

"Anyways how are you feeling." Nick asked the pink haired teenager.

"Pretty good thanks." Katrina said looking relaxed.

"So who's ready to mower away their pain." Katrina standed up on the mower.

"Come on guys, just because Corey is there with Laney doesn't mean we can't rock out." Katrina tried brightening up the mood.

"Let me ask why did you bring in a mower?" Kon asked. "Dunno just felt like it." Katrina shrugged her shoulders at that thought.

Corey had got a scratch recorder in his hand making a scratching effect. "I've been in line for Sludge Fest about a week now with Laney." Corey said.

"It's been the best!" Corey squealed with hearts in his eyes.

"Your noise is not going to mess with that." Corey said getting out of lovey dovey face.

"If your waiting for Sludge Fest then why are you here?" Katrina asked her older brother.

"Bathroom break." Corey said putting his hands to his hips.

"Those puddles are fine for Kin, but not a gentlemen." Corey scoffed as Katrina smirked.

"You left Kin alone with Laney." Katrina faked gasped. "What happens if she falls in love with him." Katrina said as Corey snapped out of his lovey face and gasped thinking about Kin and Laney.

* * *

_(Corey's Vision about Kin and Laney being alone)_

_At Sludge Fest Kin and Laney was standing beside each other smiling as Laney started of the conversation._

_"I've been waiting to be here with you a long time Kin." Laney said going towards Kin staring into his eyes._

_"Your so awesome." Kin said dreamily as he grabbed her hands._

_"I'm so glad Corey left us alone." Kin said happily as him and Laney was about to kiss on the lips until Corey's vision was gone._

_(End Of Vision)_

* * *

"NOOOO!" Corey said going on his knees as she gave Katrina a look worriedly.

"I mean whatever." Corey shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want your music ruining my peaceful weekend at Muddy Loudness."

Corey said strictly. Katrina had pressed the stirring wheel button which caused Corey to jump. Kon and Nick had gotten onto the back of the mower where Katrina and Mina was.

"Here the horn, time to mow corn." Katrina said while everyone in the mower had evil smiles. Katrina had pressed the foot paddle with her foot which caused the engine to make a noise. Corey had opened the engine box where he was carrying a non sparking wrench and purposely put it into the engine box which caused the mower to be out of control. Starlights was screaming because of the mower being out of control which made them leave the garage with only Corey in it. Corey smiled crossing his arm.

"Sabotage is just, so satisfying." Corey said gladly.

Meanwhile, Starlights was still on the mower screaming after a second later, they all fell on the ground.

"Wow look how fast it's going." Katrina said seeing the mower drive on its on.

"Too bad it's not in a straight line." Nick said.

"Come on what mower do you want." Katrina joked around. "That's a quarter in the pun jar." Nick said.

"I wonder what the field looks like from space." Mina said.

All of a sudden the moment you've all been waiting for **(AN: Sorry plot joke.)** All of a sudden a space ship appeared which caused the teenagers to jump seeing a large spaceship.

"How the hey did a spaceship come from?" Katrina said. The spaceship door started opening slowly reviling people that looked like Starlights except for their gender. One of them looked like Katrina who had pink hair in a small ponytail, purple trousers and a blue beanie with a skull on it. The other one looked like Nick who had blue skirt, long dirty blonde hair with a flower in it and a green top. The third one looked a lot like Mina except shorter hair and green trousers. The last one had looked a lot like Kon except long blonde hair, blue skirt and has breasts.

The 4 people in the spaceship had left and went towards Starlights.

"Umm who are you?" Katrina confusingly asked as Trent crossed his arm laughing.

"How could not know us were the Moonshadow!" Trent said as the Moonshadow done poses like models.** (AN: You'll see it in the episode Creepaway Camp when the Newmans appear)**

"As you can see this is Nicki." Trent introduced as Nick gasped.

"Mitch." Trent said. "Oh no." Mina said with fear in her eyes.

"And our drummer Konnie." Trent introduced the drummer as she stared at Kon remembering him.

"This is worst than the time I forgot my shoes at school." Kon gasped.

"If you are really a band then how come your eyes aren't the same as mine." The pink haired girl with pink eyes said.

"Isn't blue a natural eye colour like green, hazel and brown." The pink haired boy said.

"But how come my opposite gender has purple eyes." Nick asked.

"Because I have blue eyes but I wear contacts." Nikki explained while lying.

"But I don't have green eyes, I can understand use guys are aliens or something." Mina put her finger to her chin.

"Woah this girl is smart, you caught us were not really 'them', but we used their bodies so we can beat all of you puny people. If we win we will destroy the world, but if you win we will leave you lone for a while." The fake Trent said as Starlights glared at him.

"Hey, nobody talks about how puny I am. Lets go guys!" Katrina said leaving the fake Moonbeams alone.

"Destroy the world what did you agree to Kat! What don't even have lyrics! Were so toast!" Nick screamed in fear.

"Mmmmmmmm toast." Kon said making his mouth dribble.

In the spaceship were their gender opposites Nicki cried, "What did you do! What don't even have any lyrics. We are so glooped."

"You always have to complain about lyrics." The fake Mitch said. "I got an idea." The fake band all huddled up to hear Trent's plan.

Nick was telling Katrina why it's not a good idea to go against the orbs. "And that is the top 20 reasons why this is a bad idea." Nick complained to his lead singer.

"But we have home advantage Nicks besides they don't even have our brains." Katrina gladly said. Kon was walking with his band from behind until he reliased he was being lifted up by something.

"Huh?" Kon said.

"I thought you said this abductor circle worked." Trent said.

"It does I think this guy weighs too much to lift him up." Mitch said to his lead singer.

"I'll go get the ladder." Nicki said sarcastically. Mitch had finally fixed the machine which caused Kon to be in their spaceship. Kon was strapped onto a specimen table as Trent went towards the black haired drummer.

"Now tell us how you write lyrics!" Trent threatened.

"You'll never break me!" Kon said trying to act strong. Trent had nodded at Mitch who had pressed the red button which made the weapons come towards Kon.

"AHHHH!" Kon screamed. "We don't write lyrics!" Kon cried. "We steal them from Katrina's brother, Corey! I'll tell you everything." Konnie had entered the room looking for her apron.

"Oh there's my apron now I can start cooking pie." Konnie smiled getting her apron.

***PIE PIE PIE TRANSITION***

Katrina, Nick and Mina had kept walking meanwhile, they didn't realise that Kon disappeared. Mina had stopped walking realising something.

"Hey has anyone noticed that Kon is gone." Mina asked as Kon fell from the sky. Katrina had quickly rushed to him seeing scratches all over his face.

"Are you ok?" Katrina said worriedly as she and Mina helped him up.

"Yh the fake Moonbeams are really nice!" Kon informed the lead singer. The band sighed with happiness.

"Well once I told them about Corey and how we get lyrics from him." Kon explained.

"What!" Nick shouted. "Kon we need Corey's diary!"

"It's ok Nicks." Katrina was chilled about this situation. "It's not like they know who Corey is."

"Well, I showed a photo of Corey, and said where he is, and then showed them a recipe for Konnie's pie." Kon said explaining while the other 3 Starlins smacked their heads with their hands.

"We can't let them get the diary before we do!" Katrina cried. "Coming guys to Sludge Fest!"

***EARTH'S GOING TO BE BLOWN UP TRANSITION***

"Gum?" Laney said holding two gum out.

"Yes it is." Kin said taking a piece of gum from Laney giggling. What Kin didn't realize was Corey grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Laney.

"Did you take gum from Laney Penn?" Corey questioned the black haired nerd. "What else did you take from him his heart!" Corey screamed in Kin's face.

"It's just I wanna be there for my brother Trent and his band preforming. Please don't be mad." Kin squeaked.

"Selfish much." Corey said crossing his arms.

Meanwhile the orbs was on the spaceship and immediately grabbed Corey as Kin started to panic.

"Corey!" Kin gasped. "Laney help!"

"KIN DON'T TALK TO LAAANNNNNNNNNEYYY!"

"Kin where's Corey?" Katrina asked Kin.

"My brother Trent took him on the spaceship, so maybe check at his house." Kin explained to his best friend's sister.

"Attention human life forms! We have disgusting meat shells, and the source of human music!" Fake Trent said holding Corey's diary. "Observe as we defeat Starlight's, your beloved champions."

"They have the bodies of our opposite genders that we don't even know! Were done for!" Katrina grabbed Nick's shoulders and shook him. "NICK PANIC WITH ME!" Katrina panicked as Nick gentle took her off him and grabbed both of her hands.

"Kat, it's your genius that turns the diary into lyrics. All those guys have is a book full of angst." Nick calmed her down while she was breathing more lightly.

"Your right." Katrina calmed down. "They have the soil, but they don't have the water."

"Their lyrics will be so dry that, they'll shred the roots out." Kon said energetically.

Corey had came back looking petrified and went towards Kin.

"Hey what happened?" Kin said worried sick.

"I dunno." Corey said nervously. "But there was pie." Corey smiled.

"Welcome to our battle of inferior beings! We are the Orb experience! And now the song called My Crush!" The fake Trent announced. Konnie started playing the drums as Trent started singing.

_"Dear diary,_

_I have a massive on this red head girl and I want to tell her how I feel. _

_But I'm too scared if she has a more bigger crush on Kin. _(Corey's face was shocked and angrily growled at Kin)

_Whenever I feel love-struck I always talk to my tiger Ms Penny (I used her last name and put in the 'y' so people wouldn't think I'm completely in love with Laney)_

_Thanks for listening diary Bye Bye Bye Hugs!_

"Beat that Dumblights!" Trent said while Corey had looked shocked.

"I-I-I wrote that?" Corey stammered.

"Why did Trent read your diary?" Kin said curiously. "And do you think Laney would ever like me?" Kin said with hope in his eyes. Corey's teeth started making a noise which made him angry.

"I can imagine how embarrassed you are Corey." Laney said as Corey put on a fake smile.

"What a joke right?" Corey started laughing more insanely which made Katrina smile more and more.

"It's diary time!" Katrina said to her band. Corey had went into angry diary mode which caused lightning and black clouds to come out of the sky. After Corey's dramatic diary mode, Katrina had gotten the blue fluffy diary and went towards Trent.

"You said beat that. Right?" Katrina smiled.

**(Who's Laughing Now By Jessie J! Sang by Katrina ft Mina and Nick)**

"Fine you win! You and your band are the world champions." Trent sighed in anger.

"Thanks!" Katrina smiled. "I think they already knew that."

"Let's get out of here." The orbs had got out of the Moonbeams bodies who had looked exhausted and couldn't remember a thing.

"Ugg what happened?" The real Trent said to his band.

"Hey are you ok?" Katrina went over to his opposite. Trent smiled for a bit then got up and went towards Katrina and snapped out of his smile.

"For your info I'm fine so how about you leave me and my band alone, so we can be rockstars!" Trent rudely said.

"Come on guys!" Trent said as he and his band left the Starlights.

"Wow who knew those guys were obnoxious." Nick said to the front woman.

"Well maybe having our opposites to battle isn't a good idea." The pink haired girl said the spotlight shining on her. "But we really shouldn't be battling other bands. The only real battle should be with the band inside ourselves. The ones beating the drums of our large intestines and playing the guitar strings of our hearts. When you challenge that band, your'e always a mighty champion." After Katrina's moral, Nick went towards her.

"Maybe you should use those for lyrics when were battling against our opposites." The dirty blonde said.

"Yh now we won't need Corey's diar-." Katrina paused at her sentence and belched on Nick's face as he gave her a disgusting look.

"Nevermind it was just indigestion." Katrina said while Nick glared at her.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Katrina said losing the garage door.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY DONE EPISODE 4 IN 12:00 IN THE MORNING WHICH TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE! 9 MORE EPISODES TO WRITE UNTIL THE DELETED SCENCES AND BLOOPERS. SORRY IF IT'S CHOPPY AND MESSY! HERE ARE SOME EPISODE IDEA'S YOU WANT ME TO DO:**

**Christmas Episode**

**Love Triangle**

**All You Need Is A Gig To Cake**

**Any suggestions (Your own episode you made up or imagined)**

**(Any episode from the show except Dreamweaver, Space Jammin, Hear Us Rock, Curse Of The Metrognome and Dance Of The Dead)**

**First review gets the episode or most votes gets the episode. So corneyforever was the first person to review on the last chapter about what episode I should do so I accepted her review and did this episode. Bye guys!**


	6. Episode 5: It's Not All About The Love

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
stealing words from you know who,  
playing gigs as we can,  
trying to impress our fans.  
Older brother goes berserk.  
His temper is his biggest quirk.  
I got a plan that might just work.  
Now, We're gunna rock  
and we're gunna roll.  
We are Starlight's  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

Starlights was on the couch being bored and sighing because of the weather. "Ugg my brain feels like it melted because of the sun." Nick moaned.

"Maybe TV would help to get the heatwave out of our minds." Katrina suggested throwing her shoe to the TV making it turn on.

"And now for what's that with Buzz Newsworthy." Chance Happening said.

"Thankyou Chance Happening." Buzz Newsworthy said to Chance Happening holding his microphone.

"That is the tallest cake in Peaceville." Buzz Newsworthy explained.

"What's that." They said at the same time.

"One hundred stores of flaky bakey sugar cakey! Mm hm!"

"If the cake was really that tall we would be able to see." Nick scoffed opening the garage door as Kon and Nick made drooling faces as the two girls rolled their eyes.

"WOW!" They both said at the same time.

"Friends! We shall eat that cake today!" Katrina commanded.

"For those who would eat that cake." The black haired news reporter said.

"He's talking about us." Kon pointed at the TV.

"You can forget it!" The news reported said as they all sighed. "Unless your invited to the wedding of Bake Billy's daughter, Bake Barnera!"

"Guys the only way we can get that cake is if we jam twice as hard!" Katrina commanded.

"One, Two, Three, Four!"Katrina screamed in the microphone and started singing.

**Love Song By Sara Bareilles (This is the chrous bit in the song)**

_Katrina: Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well_

_But you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a loooooooove (Katrina coughs)_

"Stop jamming!" Nick said to the two band mates as they went to Katrina.

"Katrina are you ok?" Nick said going towards her.

"Im ok its just my voice kills." Katrina quietly said.

"Maybe you shouldn't sing for the gig." Mina said.

"Look it's ok I can sing." Katrina said.

"Dosen't look like it." Kon said.

"Nick I was going to ask Barney if we can sing the duet together but since my voice is killing me, so you have to figure out what to do." Katrina said more quieter.

"Ok Katrina we will just so we can get the cake." Nick said as Katrina went upstairs to bed.

***KATRINA CAN'T SING TRANSITION***

Nick, Mina and Kon had arrived where they saw a huge cake with Kon's mouth drooling everywhere.

"Anybody looking for a wedding band?" Nick said in his chilled voice.

"Yes! I'm Bake Barney. Owner of the cake barn. And I need a band for the sweetest bride in Peaceville." Barney referred to his blonde chubby daughter.

"I want more heart-shaped sequins molded into kissing puppies with hearts for eyes saying 'I ruv you!" She commanded. "And sneezing butterflies." She added.

"She is sure crazy. About love." Barney said. Barney had put one hand on Nick's shoulder, "Listen, I need really lovey song for this wedding, or if we don't I don't know what to do."

"Were all about the cake... uh I mean love." Nick said correcting himself.

Then Corey was wearing a blue hoodie with green hair on his head.

"Dumblights? Write a love song?" Corey shockingly said. "Scoff they don't even know what love is and I have the photo's to prove it." Corey got out the photo's showing Nick breaking Mick's toy making him cry, Mina shouting at her sister Carrie and Kon killing a bug.

Barnera ran up to Barney shaking his arm. "Daddy! Only wovers can sing in my wedding." She complained.

"Sorry Starlights." He sighed. "If love isn't in your heart then will have to find another band." He left with Barnera.

"Why did you ruin our gig!" Nick furiously shouted at Corey.

"If I can't have love, no one can!" Corey selfishly said. "I was in love with my hair until my hair turned green. And now I'm into hoodies." He cried.

"So there is no way your gonna have something you love, when love just did me wrong!" He shouted putting his hoodie over his green hair.

"Kin CUPCAKE!" He commanded with Kin feeding Corey.

"Taste like sad." He had tears rolling down his eyes with him and Kin leaving.

Barney was icing the the huge cake when Nick and Mina came up to Barney.

"Barney I can crush I mean cuddle a love song." Nick said. "I'm madly in love with cake... I mean uh." Nick was thinking about who he loves until a lightbulb appered over Mina's head and hugged Nick tightly.

"Me! Nick's in love with me!" Mina said hugging Nick tighter.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nick said as Mina nodded while Kon had a terrified look on his face about things not going to end well.

"Yep that's what love makes me yell!" He said pushing Mina out of the way a bit.

"Okay." He started off. "If you really wanna play this wedding, you better be in love that it makes me puke!"

"We'll all puke!" Mina smiled nervously.

***FAKE LOVE EQUAL'S CAKE***

Nick and Mina was at the park having a picnic.

"Ok so were just doing this as friends, ok?" Nick said.

"Yh friends?" Mina said in a sad tone because of her having a crush on Nick. **(AN: I am a Minick fan)**

"But we have to learn in love stuff so we know how it feels. For others." Mina asked.

"Picnics are more romantic than all you can eat french fries because.." Nick said as he is seeing Mina flattering her eyes at Nick.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Nick asked the teal haired girl as she kept flattering her eyes at him.

"Got a bug in there? Here you go?" Kon squirted water in Mina's eye which made her face turn red in anger.

"BEAT IT SO NICK CAN LOVE ME!" Mina shouted at the black haired drummer while Nick and Kon gave each glances.

"I mean we can fool Barney and cake can happen." She said nervously.

"Now your talking romance!" Kon happily said.

Later, Nick and Mina was drinking a huge milkshake with Nick drinking it while Mina kept flattering her eyes at Nick who looked bored.

"Sharing a milkshake is like what couples do." Mina stated.

"But I wanted Banana." Nick complained.

"Chocolate is more cuter because it has love inside." She said.

"Bubble time!" Kon blew into the straw with milkshake coming out covering Nick and Mina. Nick was laughing fist pumping Kon while Mina growled.

After, Nick and Mina was walking down the beach with Mina smiling with hearts coming out of her eyes with Nick looking at her strangely so he made funny goofy face.

"HAHAHAH!" Nick laughed while Mina got in the water splashing water at Nick while he was doing the same thing.

"SHARK ATTACK!" Kon got in the water and splashed Mina who looked at him angrily and pushed him down the water as Mina and Nick left the beach. Kon lifted his head from underwater got out of the water and texted Katrina.

Meanwhile, Katrina was in bed with chicken soup drinking it when she heard her phone vibrate. It was a text from Kon saying_ 'Meet me at the tunnel of love because I think Nick and Mina r in luv please come to the tunnel of love asap'_

Kon was waiting for Katrina at the tunnel of love and saw Nick and Mina getting inside the swan. Kon saw Katrina with her purple beanie on her head.

"Kon what's going on?" Katrina asked with her voice being back to normal.

"Nick and wait your voice is better!" Kon screamed with excitement.

"Umm yh but it hurts when I sing. Okay now tell me what's going on." She asked him

"I think Nick and Mina are falling in love." Kon shockingly said as Katrina's face was froze.

"Katrina are you ok?" Kon said waving his hand up and down.

"Nick... and...Mina." She said those 3 words.

"Are you crazy! Mina and Nick together! But how?" Katrina was shocked about what she heard.

"How can they be together? Ugg now they are going to be together! I need someone to make Nick jealous. But who?" Katrina put her finger on her chin figuring out something

"Hey Kon since Nick and Mina are so in love let's show them fun!" Katrina said tugging onto his arm.

"Ok but what do I get out of it?" The drummer asked.

"How about I buy you cheese for a week?" said the pink haired girl.

"So lets get in the boat." Kon said getting in the boat. While they were in the boat, they saw Mina and Nick in the boat.

"When your in love even doing nothing is wonderful." She sighed with happiness.

"I dunno it feels kinda of boring than-" Nick got interrupted by Mina putting her hand to his mouth.

"Wonderful!" She said

"Bumper swans!" Katrina and Kon shouted.

"Come on Mina we gotta catch them." Nick said in his enthusiastic voice.

"Not romantic Nicks." Mina said.

"We can be ramming into them together?" Nick said smiling.

"Your not chasing us." Katrina said silently.

"Did we break your legs when we rammed you in?" asked Kon.

"Nick can you ask your friends to leave us alone!" She said crossing her arms angrily.

"Were here you know and were your friends too!" Katrina said.

"Yh you tell us to leave us alone!" Kon said.

"STOP RUIENING THIS FOR ME!" Mina shouted with rage in her eyes.

"Mina just chill were only having fun." Katrina said.

"Oh your just jealous because you have a crush on Nick!" Mina argued with Katrina while Nick blushed dark red.

"What! No I don't!" Katrina said blushing a bit pink.

"Your just saying that because your mad at me for having a duet with Nick instead of you!" She shouted.

"You know what! I'm finished with use two! Starlights is finished! Come on Kon let's leave these love birds alone!" Katrina said as her and Kon left with their swan boat going to the exit. Mina was hugging Nick smiling.

Meanwhile, Corey and Kin was in the same boat with Corey depressed about his hair.

"Why don't you compliment my hair?" He asked.

"Uhh your hair is so great Corey!" Kin said. "It's like highlights!"

"I'm talking to my hoodie Kin!" Corey replied. "I probably need to get use to my green hair. KIN PRIVACY!" Corey commanded as Kin went underwater.

***WICKED SAD TRANSITION***

Nick and Mina was holding hands laughing and chatting. Katrina and Kon sat on the couch glaring at them.

"Well, Well, Well!" Katrina greeted them rudely. "Look who came home!" She said crossing her arms.

"Without flowers!" Kon finished Katrina sentence.

"Were just getting our stuff for our duet!" Mina said getting her piano and microphone.

"You wanna sing a duet!" Katrina exclaimed. "Without us!" He finished.

"Yes!" Mina said hugging Nick tightly. "When people are in love they sing duets."

"It's like a rule." Nick agreed with Mina.

"What has happened to use guys! This use to be about the gig!" Kon said.

"It was always about cake." Nick said.

"That's it were done here! If you wanna sing a duet go ahead just to let you know that I wish use two the best of luck in your relationship." Katrina said with a tear rolling down her eye leaving the garage with Kon.

"I guess it's over between us. The band split up and now were sitting on the sidelines flicking through all the moments we had together." Kon and Katrina hugged crying until Corey pushed them looking at the photo's of him with blue hair with Kin in the background.

"Oh Blue how I miss you on my head." Corey said.

"Should I go." Kin said while Corey ignored him.

In the garage, Mina and Nick was sitting on stage sighing.

"So what do you want in our gig?" Mina broke the silence, but Nick was not talking as she spoke again.

"Well I want." She smiled looking there was no drums. "Nevermind."

"What happened to us?" Nick said looking at the ground.

"I think we let something get in the way of our friendship." Mina said putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Fake love." Nick said.

"True love." Mina said when Nick said fake love.

"I really wanted this gig." He said.

"And I really wanted." Hearts appeared in Mina's eyes. _'Just tell him' _Her heart said. A tear rolled down Nick's blue eyes.

"The gig as well." She said in her disappointed voice. Nick and Mina saw Corey crying hugging the photo into his chest.

"Oh blue. I can't believe I died you green and I'm going to re die you again." He smiled.

"That's it we need two some-things named Kat and Kon!" He thought.

"So what do we do?" asked Mina.

"We need lyrics about lost love! And I know where to find some."

Outside, Corey was walking outside patting his head preparing to be himself.

"Ok be cool." He said to himself. "Your too good for blue hair. KIN! GARBAGE PICKING!"

Kin went inside the garbage and found nothing. Corey went inside the trash can looking for his blue die.

"Blue die where are you?" He said throwing the garbage on the floor.

"Blue is defiantly the perfect hair colour for you Nicks." Mina said.

"Thankyou Mina. I think me and this blue hair will be together forever." Nick smiled.

"Blue die what are you doing?"

"I think blue die moved on, don't you think Nick?" Mina asked the dirty blonde.

"Yh I guess you don't blue hair now." Nick said to Corey.

"B-but." Corey's lip quivered.

"Oh blue why did I ever replace you." Corey went into sad diary mode. After that dramatic moment the diary hit Nick's head as Mina catched it.

"Goodbye itchy wig." Nick threw the wig in the bin and Corey caught the wig and smiled with joy.

"Your my new best friend!" Corey said hugging the wig tighter and putting it on his head.

"I wish I was 25% polyester." Kin mumbled.

Katrina and Kon was at Barnera's wedding day.

"Can't you believe Nick's text? At least show up for some cake." Katrina said reading the text.

"Yh what a jerk!" He exclaimed. "And when do we eat it?"

Nick and Mina was holding hands dressed up really smart talking to Barney.

"Okay make me puke from love or your not getting on that stage!" He strictly said.

"Well, in one day we picnicked in the park, strolled on the beach and went through the tunnel of love." Mina listed which made Barney eyebrows go lower not making him puke.

"And we were so in love that we ignored our friends, broke up the band and had a fight over love." Nick continued which made Barney puke in his wedding hat.

"That sounds love to me. Get on the stage you crazy kids." He smiled as Mina and Nick gave each other love five.

"This song goes out to someone special." Nick said into the microphone.

"Awwww!" Everyone said looking at Barnera and her husband.

"Our best friends Katrina and Kon." Mina said while everyone was looking at Katrina and Kon. Her and Nick started singing their duet.

**It's Not Over By Secoundhand Serenade (Sang By Nick and Mina)**

Nick and Mina had worried expressions on their faces of them not coming back to the band.

"So guys how bout it?" Nick said as Katrina and Kon had happy tears in their eyes.

"Welcome back guys." Katrina said as the 4 teenagers hugged each other.

"Let's never be apart again!" Kon said still hugging the band.

"Now that is love!" Barnera said hugging her husband tighter which made him explode into bits of butterflies. "So beautiful!"

"Katrina I'm sorry what I said back there." Mina said having tears in her eyes.

"Mina your my bestest friend in the world and I'm sorry for ramming you over in the tunnel of love." Katrina said hugging Mina.

"Let's never split up again!" She said hugging Katrina tighter.

"Use guys are welcome to play at any of my daughter's wedding!" Barney said referring to his 3 daughters.

"Thanks Barney." Katrina said holding a slice of cake in her hand.

"You know what they say about love." Katrina started speaking as the spotlight shined on her. "When you've got it inside." Katrina bit her cake and kept muffling.

"You free it outside." She kept biting her cake. "No matter how much love you have, you never have enough, and you -"

"Kat! Those would've made the perfect lyrics." Nick said muffling on his cake. Mina and Kon nodded their heads.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Katrina said still having cake in her mouth.

* * *

**OMG Finally done with this chapter! It took me 4 hours to write this chapter with over 2000 words! Longest chapter I've written yet! If you have any suggestions for the next episode please tell me in the reviews or PM me. I fixed the grammar errors in this chapter which had a lot! -_-I wrote 4 stories! 3 for Grojband (counting this one) and one for Total Drama which was painful! So I'm going to take a break for a couple of days until I feel like writing again. I forgot to mention in the last episode to thank T****ziorta14Corney for suggesting a band name for the Moonbeams and Guest for suggesting this episode. I will put up episode 6 sneak peek in a day or two.**

**Here are some suggestions: (First person to type in an episode for this will get the episode)**

Girl's Night Boy's Night (Starlight's and Moonbeams episode)

Any from the show except from some I said in the last chapter

Holiday Episode

Moonbeams Episode

Your own episode you made up 

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Bye**


	7. Episode 6: Secret Notes

**.Hey guys, before I start I am mega mega sorry for not updating this story for a long time! I was too busy getting my other stories completed. I would to thank Cat Goddess 179 for this suggestion. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Appearances Of Secret Notes: (Description from Cat Goddess 179) **

**Chloe-long dark brown hair with a green bang &amp; pearly black eyes. She wears a black jacket that has a grey hood worn over her white tanktop with the Secret Notes logo on it, blue short jeans that has a metal chain on the left pocket &amp; black boots. She has 2 piercings on her left ear &amp; two bracelets on her left wrist; one is a black bracelet with a white flaming skulls on it while the other was also a black bracelet but with white engravings on it with a silver gem on the middle.**

**Ruby-long red scarlet hair &amp; ruby eyes. Wears a black Fedora hat,a red t-shirt that wrote Full Moon Party in pink. The shirt doesn't cover her shoulders which shows the black straps of her tank top. Her tank top (which is overlapped by her shirt) is really long that it reached her hips. A white skirt with a pair of brown boots. She has a necklace with the ornament of a music note with little rubies on it &amp; a star earring on her left ear.**

**Danna-Black hair tied to a ponytail &amp; black onyx eyes. Wears the same type of shirt as Ruby but her shirt's black that has a picture of a red heart with a skull on it. Plus she wore a white tank top since her shirt's the same like Ruby. Black skirt with a red scarf around her hips &amp; grey boots. She has a black wristband on her left wrist written Secret Notes in bold &amp; white and ends with the Secret Notes logo with a skull watch on her right wrist. She's more like Amy Lee from ****Evanescence**

**Evelyn-orange-yellowish hair with silver eyes. Mostly she looks likes a Texas girl but she's more like a Cali Girl. Wears a dark-blue sleeveless jacket worn over light-blue shirt that written Music Is My Life! in white &amp; bold. She also wore a blue short jeans with a pair of white boots. She has a blue headphone with Secret Notes logo on the left headphone while on the right has a picture of a black star on it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Secret Notes (the characters) nor Moonbeams. Secret Notes belongs to Cat Goddess 179 and PunkR0CK Rachel, and Moonbeams belongs to Tziorta14Corney.**

* * *

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
stealing words from you know who,  
playing gigs as we can,  
trying to impress our fans.  
Older brother goes berserk.  
His temper is his biggest quirk.  
I got a plan that might just work.  
Now, We're gunna rock  
and we're gunna roll.  
We are Starlight's  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

In the garage, Starlights was watching the news about a band called Secret Notes.

"And today a band named Secret Notes will be coming down to Peaceville and only today! So all get your tickets before they run out!" Chance happening said as Katrina turned off the TV.

"Guys! They are the most coolest band in Peaceville and I say we should get that gig!" Katrina said standing on the table.

"But how, we haven't even booked it." Nick asked the front woman.

"Maybe we should just ask them that we could share the gig together." Mina suggested.

"Hmmmm maybe. Lets go before anyone gets to them!"

***TO THE CONCERT TRANSITION***

Starlights was walking down to the concert until they saw Moonbeams.

"Ugh, what do you want Dumblights!" Trent growled.

"Nothing, what's it to you!" Katrina glared at him for a second.

"Oh no reason, just that me and my band are going to rock out with the most coolest band Secret Notes."

"Were going to Secret Notes and get a chance to rock out with them!" Katrina said going towards Trent's face, as he pushed Katrina's face.

"Listen Riffin, were going to rock out with the Secret Notes, and you are not getting in the ways of our chances." Trent scoffed as Katrina was ready to attack Trent when her band was holding her back. "See you there Riffin if you'll ever come." The Moonbeam laughed evilly as Konnie gave a raspberry.

"Jerks." Nick said glaring behind them.

"Guys, were not going to let our opposites get that gig!" Katrina lowered down her eyebrows which looked like daggers.

"Well how?" Nick asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I got a crazy plan that just might work."

***CRAZY PLAN TRANSITION***

Starlights saw The Moonbeam and Secret Notes talking to Mayor Mellow about the gig while hiding behind the bushes. Kon kept moving a lot and made them fall from the bushes making Secret Notes and Moonbeams seeing them on the floor as a girl with long brown hair with a green bang, black eyes had looked at the band.

"Oh my god are use guys okay?" The girl said helping them get up. When she helped Nick up, they had looked into each other's yes until the girl snapped out of it.

"Thanks." Nick said as a blush appeared on his face.

"No biggy. I'm Chloe." The front woman introduced herself.

"I'm Nick, and this is-" Nick tried speaking.

"And were Starlights!" Katrina interrupted Nick as he growled with annoyance.

"I know, I heard about that party you had and use guys rock." Chloe said smiling.

"Thanks." Katrina said feeling appreciated.

Meanwhile, Moonbeams are looking over Starlights and Chloe talking. Trent went over to Chloe who was talking to Nick while her other 3 bandmates was talking to Katrina, Mina and Kon.

"Hey Chloe." Trent said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Trent, wassup."

"Oh nothing really. Wanted to hang out with you." He said.

"Sounds cool." Chloe said.

Mayor Mellow saw Chloe, Nick and Trent getting along as something had popped up into his head and went towards them. The mayor confronted them to sing together which would make Starlights and Moonbeam more popular since they are singing with Secret Notes frontwoman.

"Awesome! Nick how about you?" Chloe said excitedly.

"Umm okay." Nick said nervously glaring at Trent._ 'Just so Starlights can get popular' _He thought in his head.

Meanwhile, Moonbeams was huddled up while Starlights was as well.

"Guys, I think Nick might spot us a gig." Katrina squealed with happiness.

"Awesome!/Sweet!" Mina and Kon said together high fiving each other.

Moonbeams was thinking of the same thing as Starlights was.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Trent is getting a gig for us!" Konnie squealed.

"Ugh if that Chloe girl or any of the Secret Note girls gets my man they'll be sleeping with one eye open." Nikki said angrily glaring at Chloe.

Nick, Trent and Chloe was walking back to their bands.

"See use guys tomorrow at the gig venue." Chloe said while waving at Nick and Trent.

"Bye." They said at the same time.

***NEXT DAY***

Trent and Nick meets up with each other to meet up with Chloe, Ruby, Danna and Evelyn at the gig venue to write a song for the gig coming up. Out of nowhere, Katrina and Nikki was spying on them with jealous faces since they were jealous of their crushes being close to four girls who is more popular than them. About a few minutes later, a group of fans came rushing to Secret Notes asking for their autographs &amp; pictures also to Nick &amp; Trent.

"Ummm excuse me, I am the biggest fan of both bands ever and I was wondering if Chloe kiss Nick on the cheek while Ruby kisses Trent on the cheek. Because I think use guys look cute together!" One of the fangirls challenged Chloe to kiss Nick on the cheek also Ruby who will kiss Trent on the cheek. The four them looked at each other blushing.

"Are use guys okay of doing this?" Ruby asked as Nick and Trent looked at each other and nodded.

"Will do it." Trent said. Chloe pecked Nick's cheek and Ruby pecked Trent's cheek while they both blushed darkly. Katrina and Nikki saw the whole thing and they were both mad and jealous of what happened as Nikki's eye started twitching like she was about to explode.

"T-T-they didn't." Was the only words Nikki can say. "Kiss." Her voice squeaked as Katrina nodded angrily.

"I'm afraid so." Katrina growled.

Back at the venue, when all of the fans left Chloe and Ruby went towards the two boys and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, do you mind if you help us pick up some things for the gig?" Chloe politely said making Trent and Nick agreed. "We would of asked Evelyn and Danna, but since they are busy talking to Kon, Konnie, Mina and Mitch, we thought use guys can help us." They over watched the six of them talking.

"Of course Chloe and Ruby." Nick said as him, Trent, Chloe and Ruby picked up the stuff to the gig but what they didn't notice was Katrina and Nikki was behind them following.

***DAY 3 TRANSITION***

Katrina and Nikki went to the Secret Notes house and knocked on their door.

"Okay so, all were going to do is ask Chloe and Ruby if they like our crushes and then will go." Katrina explained the plan as Nikki nodded along with the plan. Katrina then knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Nikki kept tapping her foot while Katrina was getting annoyed by her inpatient.

"CAN YOU QUIT DOING THAT!" Katrina screamed at Nikki as she glared at Katrina and stopped seeing two of the Secret Notes members by the door while they both did a face-palm face.

"Umm can we help use girls?" The girls with one of them having black hair which is in the ponytail with onyx eyes, and with orange-yellowish hair with silver eyes came out. It was Evelyn and Danna.

"Can we talk to Chloe and Ruby please." Katrina said in a mannered voice. The two girls smiled and let them inside the house seeing all the instruments everywhere set in a perfect position. Katrina was surprised while Nikki was looking mad. They both sat down on the couch as Evelyn and Danna went to get Chloe and Ruby.

"I can't believe you taught me into this!" Nikki muttered under her breath angrily.

"Well what else are we going to do leave it?" Katrina said.

"True." Nikki said. The two enemies saw Secret Notes coming downstairs. Chloe and Ruby came downstairs and saw Katrina and Nikki sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Chloe said. "What are use doing here?"

"Hey crush stealer's." Nikki glared at the two Secret Note members who looked at each other who was confused.

"What are use talking about."

"Nikki is trying to say is that." Katrina paused and then said, "We had spyed on use and saw you and Ruby kissing Nick and Trent on the cheek and we got jealous so we decide to follow use if you would become a couple with them. If you do like them then will be happy for use." Katrina took a deep breath.

"Really?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Katrina said straight away.

"I'm not." Nikki muttered as Katrina elbowed her in the arm.

"Ow!" Nikki whined. "I mean I'm sorry."

"Guys, we don't like Nick or Trent. We only like them as friends." Chloe explained.

"What then why did you kiss Nick on the cheek." Katrina said as Nikki carried on. "And Ruby kissed Trent." Nikki added.

"Well one of the fans wanted us to and we couldn't say no, and were sorry if we kissed your crushes." The nice brunet said.

"Oh," Is all they said. "And what?!" Nikki and Katrina exclaimed blushing.

"We know you like them." Chloe and Ruby said smiling.

"Yeah but, no one else can know okay." Katrina said as the two girls nodded.

"Your secret safe with us." The red head said. "And plus even if our fan wanted us to kiss Nick or Trent on the lips we so wouldn't, right Chloe?"

"Exactly. I like a guy named Daniel Huston." Chloe then sighed dreamily daydreaming about Daniel.

"Every time we mention Daniel Huston she goes love dovey over him." Ruby pointed out. "CHLOE!" Chloe then snapped out.

"What? Oh sorry." Chloe was shaking her head.

"So, who do you like then?"

"Well, I like Kin." Ruby started blushing darkly as Katrina and Nikki smirked.

"Look, were sorry for kissing Nick and Trent on the cheek and crushing your hearts."

"We should be the one apologising, we both got over protected about Nick and Trent that we lost it." Katrina apologised while Nikki was agreeing everything she was saying.

"Friends?" Chloe and Ruby put out their hands for Katrina and Nikki to shake.

"Totally." The four girls laughed and hugged each other.

"How about we write these lyrics together and use them for the gig?" Chloe suggested as all of them agreed.

"Awesome!" They all high fived each other and started writing the lyrics.

***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

The four girls had finished writing lyrics for the gig coming up soon when Secret Notes, Starlights and Moonbeams enters the room. Nick and Trent was impressed that Katrina and Nikki can write lyrics together without using Corey's diary with the help of Ruby and Chloe.

"Wow use guys wrote these lyrics together?" Nick asked them looking surprised.

"Well, Katrina and Nikki done most of it and thought of the idea." Chloe contributed.

"Wow Katrina you can write lyrics!" Nick went to her hugged her tightly as Katrina blushed darkly.

"Nikki, you can write lyrics?" Trent asked her.

"Yeah, I hope your not disappointed." Nikki twisted her ankle back and forward as Trent went to her giving her a hug. Nikki hugged him back who was flattered that Trent gave her a compliment while blushing. While Nick and Trent was hugging the two girls, Chloe and Ruby gave them a wink with a smile. Katrina and Nikki gave them a thumbs up thanking them.

***END OF THE WEEK TRANSITION***

It has been a few days of practising for the gig and the lyrics, and the gig had finally came up.

"Wow for the first time we didn't need Corey's diary." Katrina said happily.

"It just shows you Katrina that you can right lyrics on your own." Nick said.

On the stage, Mayor Mellow was about to announce Starlights, Moonbeams and Secret Notes on stage.

"Ladies, and gentle I present to you Moonlights Notes!" The curtain lifted up showing the three bands on stage.

"Count us in Kon." Katrina said as Kon hit both of his drum sticks together.

"1,2,3,4!" He shouted behind the curtain.

**(Turn up the love by Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive)**

Chloe sings the chorus part,Trent with the J-Splif (From FEM) raps,Nick with the Kev Nish (Also from FEM) raps, Trina with the rhythm guitar, Nikki with the bass, Ruby with the keyboard, Evelyn &amp; Danna with the DJ music, Mina &amp; Mitch with the pyrotechnics &amp; Kon &amp; Konnie with be at the backstage making sure everything was fine. Nikki,Trent,Chloe,Ruby,Nick &amp; Trina was dancing to the beat while playing their instruments.

After, the song ended and the crowd went wild and clapped.

"Thank you to the trio band!" Mayor Mellow said.

***AFTER THE GIG TRANSITION***

After the gig was over, Katrina and her band was packing their things before heading home.

"You kids did a good job!" Mayor Mellow said. "How about the girls hitting on lover boy, huh?" Mayor Mellow mentioned Nick.

The spotlight shined on Katrina. "Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other." Katrina said her moral while everyone looked confused.

"Um what does love have to do with this episode. That was last episode." Kon scoffed remembering the last episode.

"Yeah Kat." Nick agreed with Kon.

"Careful guys don't try to get jealous." Katrina pointed his nose as Corey walked in.

"Hey Corey." Katrina said as Corey was about to say something, but Katrina was about to close the garage door.

"Thanks for coming out everyone." Katrina closed the garage door.

* * *

**OMG FINALLY COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MEGA LATE UPDATE! I AM BACK ON WRITING THIS STORY! :D THANKS TO CAT GODDESS 179 FOR THE IDEA OF THIS EPISODE. **

**Please read ****Don-t-Stop-The-Music by Punk R0CK RACHEL WHICH HAS HERS AND CAT GODDESS' OC'S WHICH CAME FROM THIS CHAPTER. THAT STORY IS AMAZING! :D**

**SORRY IF I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR SUGGESTION BECAUSE THE RULE IS THE FIRST PERSON WHO GIVES ME AN EPISODE WILL GET IT WHICH SEEMS TO BE FAIR. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GREAT :/ GRAMMAR ERRORS WILL BE FIXED SOON! THE SUMMARY FOR THE NEXT EPISODE WILL COME OUT IN A DAY OR TWO.**

* * *

**Episodes That You Want Me To Do:**

**Episodes from the show **

**Girl's Night &amp; Boy's Night**

**Moonbeams Episode**

**The episode that I made up or you made up**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Bye!**


	8. Episode 7: Let The Rage Hit You

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
stealing words from you know who,  
playing gigs as we can,  
trying to impress our fans.  
Older brother goes berserk.  
His temper is his biggest quirk.  
I got a plan that might just work.  
Now, We're gunna rock  
and we're gunna roll.  
We are Starlight's  
Whoa-oa-oa!**

In the garage, Katrina and Mina was gossiping until Kon came up and jumped!

"Surprise monster!" Kon screamed.

"Nope. Not scared. Sorry." Katrina shrugged at that moment.

"Sad monster." Kon pouted.

Nick wasn't interested while he was tuning his bass.

"Nick, tell Mina and Katrina to scream like a girl, it's cool!" Kon whined while Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Nick, tell Kon that you can't tell us what to do!" Katrina intimidated Kon.

"You're right Kat. So is Kon. Screaming girls are cool. A legion of screaming girls are a sure sign that your band rocks. And I know just where to find some!"

"Crime scenes?" Mina asked

"The spider factory?" Kon guessed.

Nick brings out a poster of a fist and a butterfly on it.

"The Manly Rage Music Festival. The headliner Cameron Jams needs an opening act. And it could be us." Nick and Kon highfived each other.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Kon and Katrina squealed with happiness.

"Nick your the best!" Katrina hugged Nick.

"Boys and girls go to Manly Rage for legit rock from legit men rockers like Cameron. Not to scream at boys." Mina protested.

"That's because they haven't heard Starlights yet!"

"Lace up your shoes Kon, we've got screaming girls to find." Nick wrapped an arm around him.

"And then run from." Katrina said as her and Mina giggled.

***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

"Bring me tooo life!" Katrina sang the last bit of her song as the mayor claps.

"Great audition! You'd be the perfect opening act for Cameron James!" Katrina's face lit up.

"But you're not!" Katrina's spirit then broke as her eyes did the same.

"Now get out of here and never come back!" The mayor screamed in anger as Mayor Mellow brings out a poster with the female symbol on it. "Manly Rage is a Men Festival! And no offence honey, but you're no man who is a girl who can pull out a guy act!"

"Wait!" Katrina said as she saw Mina scratching her nose which looked like she's picking her nose.

"Mina's a lady! And she's full of rage. And very tomboyish." Katrina smiled as Mina looked surprised of what she said and she stopped scratching her nose. "Don't let the nose-picking fool you! She's the boss of us, really!"

"A girl leading a band of boys, and picking her nose like a champ and tomboy! You're in!" Mayor mellow said as Katrina smiled

"Eeeeeeeee!" Katrina squealed like a fan girl as Mina tapped her shoulder.

"Heh-Hmmmmm! A, I was scratching my nose and, B, what are you doing?" Mina said.

"Come on Mins!" Katrina wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You wanted to shake and rock the mic! And we can't play the show any other way! You couldn't PICK a better reason!" Mina then approaches to Katrina and put her finger near Katrina's nose angrily.

"Say pick again. Say it!" Mina growled in anger.

"See that's what I'm talking about!" Katrina smiled with happiness.

Meanwhile, a huge crowd in Peaceville was here cheering for Cameron James.

"Cameron James is here! Eeeeeeeee! I've got to get close! Kin, elbows!" Kin pushes in front of many people and flings them with his elbows.

"There you go C! Front row!" Corey then put his hands on Kin's head and squealed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" Corey squealed as Cameron James appears and walks down the red carpet.

"Sup everybody! Who's ready to rage!"

"Cameron! You're songs are so true with emotions and junk!" Corey said while Kin followed Corey to Cameron James. "You're first hit, I Can't Tell I Love You, is totes what I feel about a girl that I feel that way about!"

"You're the voice of her soul Cameron!" Kin shouted.

"You should be the voice of your own soul, man! Peace!" Cameron leaves and goes to his dressing room.

"Way to mess with who is the voice of my soul is, Kin!" Corey angrily said.

Mina and Starlights are inside the building walking.

"Come on! Think of all the screaming girls!" Nick exclaimed.

"And the fame." Katrina added.

"I will not change Starlights! Not even for a hug from a baby panda!" She said with a bit of tone as she walked near Cameron.

"Rage out lady!" He said in his rocking voice.

Cameron the points at Katrina, Nick and Kon, "Even if these dudes can't handle it! You're music is you. Hey, I need a raging lady to open this show. Someone who does anything no matter what this guy says. Think it could be you?"

Mina then thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, sure. Me and my band will bring it!"

"Hey, let's swap deeds. You boys, run along and play." Cameron wrapped his arm around Mina's shoulders and left.

"Right away Mr James! Get your rage on Mina! We'll scare up some screaming people!" Nick shouted from behind as he heard chainsaw noises from behind which was Kon in a mask.

"Hahahahaha! Scare!" Kon said.

"Nonono! Remember, we want happy screams like-" Nick breathed and did his impression of a girl.

"Ghahaha! Starlights is so cool! And Nick is so hot, that I want his t-shirt!"

"Not bad Nicks." Katrina smiled at his girl impression.

"not-" Nick done his normal this then went and done his scared voice.

"Ahhh! Chainsaw maniacs!" He started listing.

"or..." Nick paused again.

"Snakes!" Nick jumped up and down.

"Snakes! Why didn't I think of that!" Kon lifted up his mask whole Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She grumbled.

***WHY DIDN'T HE THINK OF THAT?***

After the transition, it shows Kai and Alex running across the pavement near a road, in front of a wall which behind is a concert.

"Cameron! Cameron! Cameron!" Kai and Alex chanted Cameron's name as Katrina pops up at the ticket booth.

"Hey, groupies! Are you here to see us rock Man Rage!" Katrina asked.

"You might want to warm up your screaming muscles." Nick said popping up the booth.

"Stralights is playing? We actually came to see Cameron James." Alex said as Kai agreed.

"Well, we're opening for her! Feel like screaming yet?" Nick said as Katrina glared at him.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kai and Alex screamed.

"Did you meet him?" Alex asked the question.

"How tall is he?" Kai asked the other question.

"What sort of nail is he as tough as?" asked Alex.

"Cameron! Cameron! Cameron!" Alex and Kai started chanting again as Kon appeared with real snakes in his arms.

"Who likes snakes!" said Kon as the snake bit Kon and wrapped around his body screaming.

"Arrggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Kon runs away.

"Ughhhh! Their pointy little teeth can hurt!" Kon said from behind while Nick, Katrina, Kai and Alex looked at him confusingly.

Corey is sitting on Kin's shoulders, outside of Cameron's room.

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron!" chanted Corey as he saw Laney riding Charlie's (Chloe's gender-bent) shoulders.

"Hi Corey…and Kin." Laney smiled.

"Laney! You came to Manly Rage?" asked Corey.

"I'm always here to see Cameron." Laney said.

"Me too! He's the only one who knows the junk I feel about someone I know about, it's so cool that you love her too!" Corey happily said.

"I know. Enjoy the show Corey Riffin." Laney went off.

"Kin, we have to get Cameron to play I Can't Tell I Love You so me and Laney can ride into Smooch City!" Corey screamed with happiness.

Cameron and Mina are left alone in a room.

"Wow, rage really pays, huh? You made it big Cameron." Mina chuckled as she saw a picture of Laney on her mirror.

"Is that Laney Penn?" Mina asked.

"We used to date. I wrote a song about her. Then I broke it off." He explained laying the couch blowing his hair that is covering his eyes.

"You dumped her?" Mina looked shocked.

"She was making me all soft rock. Made me want to puke." Cameron fake gaged.

"Cool. Most girls are boy-crazy, but I should have known you would be tougher." Mina said as Laney entered the room.

"Hey Cameron." Laney said as she flicked her hair.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed and went back on the couch where Mina is near him.

" I thought you broke up?" asked Mina.

"Yeah, but she's still so cute! This girl makes me cray-cray! Hehehehehehe!" Cameron giggled.

Meanwhile, Katrina, Kai and Alex are standing behind the crowd that has gathered for the concert.

"So, when we hit the stage, you can scream as long as you want. Just as long as it is loud. Cool?" Nick explained the plan to the two nine year olds.

"Oh, we'll be loud. Especially if Cameron plays Mind Over Mister." Kai said.

"Let me guess, it's a song about love." Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Pffffttt! No! It's about the god of rock recruiting soldiers to fight against a lord of silence!" Alex explained.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool." Katrina said as Nick agreed.

"And it's about love too. A bit." Alex added.

Kon is hiding behind the bush.

"I gotta go scarier. I should bite the head off a bat!" Kon said talking to himself.

"Yeah, so scary!" Kon kept talking to himself as he went towards Nick's and Katrina's direction.

"I'm insane!" Kon bites the cricket bat making a hilarious face. Kon had embarrassed himself and went back into the bushes.

***WRONG BAT? TRANSITION***

"Sorry, no one sees Cameron James." said the guard.

"But I have to!" Corey exclaimed.

"Song request, huh? Sorry." The guard added.

"Grrrrrr! Kin, finish him!" Corey shouted as he went to the guard and squeezed, twisted and scratched his face which doesn't hurt the guard.

"Honestly?" Kin raised an eyebrow.

Cameron is seen swooning over Laney.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Cameron started using his finger tip to go over Laney's face.

"Ummmmmm, what about the music?" Mina reminded him.

"Oh, right, important stuff." Cameron snapped out.

"Wardrobe's here!" Cameron's manger appeared.

"Eeeeeeeeeee! Clothes!" Cameron had hugged the clothes.

"Wear this leather jacket. It will work with the new song I wrote for you about leather jackets." He explained.

"I hope it doesn't have big words like the last one. Brain ouchie!" Cameron said remembering the last time he had big words.

Cameron and his manger started laughing as Mina walked over.

"Wrote your song? No big words? Did you just say 'Eeeeeee, clothes'?" Mina had looked furious.

"Awesome right? Mina, this is manager Guy Broman, isn't he the best?" Cameron said introducing Guy.

"You are saying lots about being your own person, and you are taking orders from a dude named Guy Broman? People look up to you!"

"And, when looking up, they can look cute with new Manly Rage make-up, you can open my show and love my brand! Makeover!" Cameron screamed with excitement when Cameron and Guy jump from behind Mina, and fire comes out of Mina's ears.

Alex and Kai are seen talking to Katrina and Nick behind the crowd, similar to last time.

"And the Dead Roses play tomorrow; you should get their new album, Shut Up and Get Loud!" Kai explained Cameron's music.

"Man, people have been making music for years! I had no idea!" Katrina thought as Mina appears and groans.

"Hey Mina, turns out guy rockers is legit and girls!" Katrina said.

"Cameron James is a girl-crazy fraud, and this festival is a sham to sell make-up! I can't go on stage, pretending this is about music!" Mina exclaimed.

"Now, we haven't bailed out on a gig before, but you can't sell out your own-" Katrina explained until she got interrupted by Mina.

"Bail! We are going to rock the truth out and bring this festival down!" Mina shook Katrina's shoulders while she looked confused. "I just came to tell you, we need lyrics." She said calmly.

"Oh, ok! How are we going-" Nick asked as Mina explained the plan.

"Laney Penn and Cameron James used to date." Mina got the tickets and gave them to Katrina. "Give Corey these, and when he sees Cameron and Laney reuniting, her backstage pass will turn to a one-way ticket to diary town!"

"Wow, you are the band leader today!" said Katrina looking impressed.

"I know, it's really cool." Mina then runs off.

"I think you should take that girl to the mental hospital." whispered Nick.

Kon is doing a performance in front of Kai and Alex. He is wearing a wizard hat and there is a cauldron next to them, in which Kon is stirring a liquid that is inside of it

"Let Lorgarian, Lord of Terror, be loose upon the world!" Kon said in his spooky voice as Katrina pops out from the cauldron.

"Kon, we need to go." Katrina said

"But they were terrified!" Kon complained.

"That was lame!" Kai said.

Kin is still trying to hurt the guard.

"Arghhhh! Ughhhh!" Kin was struggling hurting the guy.

"You about done? Im bored." said the guard of Cameron James.

"I was hoping I would not have to do this!" Kin jumps off and gets ready to kick the guard, but Katrina opens the door holding passes; Kin gets hit by the door and gets slammed to the wall.

"Hey Corey, do you guys want backstage passes to see Cameron James?"

"I only need one." Corey grabbed the ticket an went inside.

Corey goes in the building and sees Cameron James.

"Cameron, you have to play I Can't Tell You I Love You tonight!" Corey quickly said.

"Hey superfan, I was going to play that one anyway, for Laney." He said as Laney appeared.

"How did you know how I feel? Did Kin tell you the junk that I feel?" He jumped.

"Duh! It's about her because I wrote it about her back when we dated!" Cameron James said explaining.

"Dated? You feel the junk I feel for Laney? I don't even feel my own feelings? Grrrrrrr!" Corey goes to Angry Diary Mode, before landing on the floor. Katrina gets the diary.

"What was that about?" Cameron asked.

"Every guy rages in his own way?" shrugged Katrina.

The mayor is on stage about to announce Starlights.

"Ladies and Men! Get ready to rage! Let's start off with Starlights!" The curtain opened behind him were Mina was the singer, Katrina was guitar, Nick was bass and Kon was drums.

**(Misery Business By Paramore)**

The audience starts cheering for Mina.

"Thank you, but you're cheering for a scam. Cameron James just wants you to buy his new make-up!" Mina pulls a handle and a backdrop rolls down of Cameron standing on a podium.

"Don't let him make you over!" Cameron snatches the microphone from Mina.

"It's the make-up I use to be my own man for all you ladies and men! Show your rage with 5 different albums and perfume of myself!"

"Finally, we can look as true to ourselves as Cameron James!" Kai said as Corey jumps on stage along with everyone else and pushes Starlights to get the album and perfume.

"We didn't make a single girl scream." Nick said sadly as Kon pops up from his drum set.

"I guess they only scream if they want to. You can't just trick them."

"I guess so, but we can always scare old ladies!" Nick and Kon grinned.

"Sweet!" They high fived each other.

"Boys! Will they ever grow up?" Katrina and Mina started laughing.

***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

In the Riffin house, before showing the garage, where Katrina, Laney, Kin and Kon are talking to each other.

"How could all those people blend into a fake image? How did I?" Mina said

"Rage makes us all blind Mina." The spotlight shined on Katrina. "You just see red and you can't make out any details. You don't want to. All you want is to make someone else pay because it feels so good and only at the end when it's gone, can you see what you are." The spotlight turns of as Mina looks terrified.

"Rage issues much?" Mina said.

"Did I say rage? Ha! I meant make up! Thanks for coming out everyone!" Katrina closes the garage door when Nick and Kon pops up behind them.

"Boo!" Nick and Kon said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Katrina and Mina.

* * *

**Yep! I know it's a bad chapter! -_- I am going to edit soon and make it better. I was originally going to use Nick, but I thought of Mina. I had used Candy Jams as Cameron James since I thought I'd do a genderbent. So, keep sending suggestions about what episode you want me to do next! Bye!**


	9. I'M NOT DEAD!

Hey everyone! Just to let you know I'm not dead! I'm sorry for not updating for a while since I haven't got any time to write any stories. I also need ideas for this story since I can't think of any ideas. Since next month will be the summer holidays, I will get to be on here often and will try to upload at least one episode in the summer holiday. The next episode will be about Asking the cast on Alternate Universe Of Grojband. So if you have any questions to ask them, please type them in the reviews or PM me. I also need episode suggestions (I don't mind if it's from the show or you on) Thanks for reading this authors note!

P.S. If you watch Total Drama, you should watch Total Drama Ridonculous Race (episode 1 just released. Watch it on YouTube if you're interested) and two of the characters has the same voice as Corey! I think one of them has the same voice as Laney, but not sure :D Anyways, thanks for reading this author's note! Bye! :P Keep suggesting episodes and questions


End file.
